Chloe Garcia
"" Chloe Christina Garcia is one of Nikki's and Zoey's best friends and a main character of Dork Diaries. She attends Westchester Country Day with them and loves romance. Bio Chloe is a fourteen year old girl who lives near Nikki and is regarded as the fifth most unpopular girl in the school. Girly and bright, with a few dorky interests, Chloe is the daughter of a couple who own a software company. Appearance Chloe is an average bodied teenage girl. She has long, stomach length straightened hair usually worn down or in a ponytail, often accessorizing it to match her jewelry. Her attire is feminine and girly, and she can often be found with a cute blouse and skirt on. Floral or heart prints are common in her attire. For a list of outfits Chloe has worn, visit: Chloe Garcia (Outfits) Chloe got braces in Dork Diaries 9. Personality Friendly, sweet, and girly, Chloe is an affectionate friend who can easily get riled up by things - whether it be a jerk being mean, or getting an especially wonderful idea. She is known to be a little goofy and is easily excited. Usually optimistic, but she can be a little childish or sensitive at times. Chloe also has a sassy nature that tends to only come out when she deals with MacKenzie or gets frustrated, and she can even get violent if someone hurts one of her friends or pushes her past her limit of tolerence. One of her most favorite hobbies is reading, mainly young adult romance novels or teen magazines. As a self-proclaimed guy and dating expert, she lives vicuriously through the characters and has many ideas to set into motion after she gets into high school. From what was revealed so far, her advice is normally right. Relationships Family All that is known so far is that Chloe's parents own a software company. It was also revealed that she has a little brother named Joey. Friends It is assumed that Chloe has been friends with Zoey for sometime prior to the series, as they already knew each other. They share many interests, such as signing up for Library Duty during study hall, finding things like boy bands to be boring, agreeing on ideas, etc. She befriended Nikki some time after her arrival to WCD and has since become very defensive over her - showing her violent nature if someone hurts Nikki's feelings. She is also friends with Theodore L. Swagmire III, Brandon Roberts, Marcy Simms, Marcus, and Violet Baker. Romance Originally Chloe had a huge crush on Ryan, one of schools most popular boys. At first he genuinely seemed to like her and asked her to dance with him at MacKenzie's birthday party. But after he asked a CCP to the Halloween party instead of her, she was left heartbroken. However, he manipulated her feelings to join MacKenzie's Dance Group, and after she found out it actually didn't mean anything she lost all interest in him. For the Sweetheart Dance that came up, Chloe asked Marcus as her date and they have been getting closer since then. She also has a big crush on marcus . he is mentioned in book 3,7,6,and 14 History Diary 1 Chloe first meets Nikki alongside Zoey during gym class after they get stuck on the same volleyball team. Unaware that Nikki was pretty annoyed with them over losing, the girls then sat with her at lunch and she happened to befriend them really fast after. Eventually the girls got into a jam trying to determine how they could get more books to go on the trip Mrs. Peach told them about. The original plan involved running away so that they could go, but after they got a better idea involving Nikki giving people fake tattoos, they changed their minds. But a minor tiff occurred between the three girls when Nikki got fed up with all of the work they put on her. After realizing what they did, the girls worked together with Brandon to put an entry of the tattoos into the art competition under Nikki's name. She managed to win and because of that, and seeing how much they cared, she changed her mind about leaving. Diary 2 The girls decide to make the best of a sucky situation after MacKenzie sticks them in clean up duty. But when she decides to invite everyone in the party commitee to her late-birthday party, they decide to attend it, with the intent of only observation. This lasts only for a few minutes when Chloe's crush, Ryan comes over and steals her away to dance and hang out. With the girls now having dates they decide to quit the cleanup crew, but when MacKenzie and the CCP decide to quit before the trio can, they are left to have to try to save the Halloween Dance. After the girls are able to save it, Nikki also goes on to tell them her big news, but before she can, Chloe sees Ryan ask out one of the popular girls, leaving her heartbroken, along with Zoey. They decide to just go along with their original plan, unaware that Nikki would be totally busy that night. Diary 3 The three BFF decide to get together and perform in the Talent Show. But after Nikki decides she would rather not put the girls through the drama with her and MacKenzie she decides to drop out. In this time, Chloe is tempted into joining MacKenzie's dance group after she hears that her CCP crush, Ryan. Diary 3 1/2 Chloe tries to help Nikki find her missing diary. Diary 4 Chloe, Zoey, and Nikki decide to sponsor Furry Friends, an animal shelter Brandon works at for the skating competition. While she and Chloe can skate fine, the trio struggle to try to get Nikki to perform better. Eventually the competition comes up and the girls are tricked into a room to get their costumes, where MacKenzie locks them, to make sure they are unable to compete against her. The girls are freed with some help and go on to perform and win enough money, thanks to Nikki's seriously bad skating. Diary 5 Diary 6 Diary 7 Diary 8 Diary 9 Diary 10 Chole helps out Nikki and Brandon keep a eye out on Holly the dog and her puppies Quotes Trivia *Due to her last name and a few words she has spoken, Chloe is hinted to be mexican or hispanic. *She owns 983 books and claims to have read through almost all of them at least twice. *If she doesn't get the grade she expected on a test or exam (like a B-), she has a tendency to freak out. *She was shown with a pair of glasses a few times. *At one point Chloe had to get braces. Gallery For images consisting of Chloe, please visit: Chloe Garcia (Gallery) Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Teen Category:Protagonist Category:Dorks Category:Band Member